¿Queréis un hermanito?
by Yvaine Daraxerxes
Summary: La peliazul era feliz pues la única vez que había osado desobedecer a sus padres, ganó a aquellos dos pequeños y hermosos ángeles. SasuHina. Two-shot con un extra. Terminado
1. Queréis un hermanito?

Ellas jugaban felices bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. La peliazul era feliz pues la única vez que había osado desobedecer a sus padres, ganó a aquellos dos pequeños y hermosos ángeles.

La mayor de las gemelas, Mitsuko, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros, su dojutsu era un sharingan algo rosado y realmente se parecía a su padre; la pequeña, Mikoto, tenía el pelo negro como su padre y los ojos de color perla como su madre, al contrario que su hermana ella había heredado el byakugan pero con un leve tono rojizo. El carácter de la madre fue heredado por las dos: amables, tranquilas y dulces pero eso no les suponía una debilidad pues también podían sacar el carácter de su padre si se enfadaban de verdad.

La pequeña se cayó el suelo mientras la mayor después de reír se acercaba a ella a ayudarla. Hinata al principio se preocupo pero sabía que sus hijas no eran como ella cuenda era pequeña, ellas eran fuertes de corazón.

Un ruido se escuchó alejando a Hinata de sus pensamientos. Las niñas entraron muy rápidas a recibir a la persona que había entrado mientras, su madre entraba más tranquila a recibir a su marido quien acababa de llegar de una misión impuesta por el nuevo Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, Hinata sonrió levemente al ver al Uchiha abrazando a sus hijas, quién pensaría que aquella escena la protagonizaba el ninja que años atrás había intentado destruir a Konoha y matar al actual Hokage Naruto. Hinata rió. Para Sasuke no pasó inadvertida la ligera risa de su esposa, sonrió divertido y se acercó a ella.

Las niñas miraron avergonzadas la escena que tenían delante: su padre se acercó a su madre y la besó en un beso laaaaargo, más largo que los otros que le daba cuando se veían tras llegar él de su trabajo, según la opinión de las pequeñas hermanas.

Como si sólo estuviesen ellos dos, el Uchiha besaba a su mujer con pasión posesiva como los que le dio cuando empezaron a salir, como el que le dio cuando se casaron, cuando lo hicieron por primera vez, cuando se enteró que sería padre y cuando nacieron esos dos ángeles que tenían por hijas. Pararon cuando sus pulmones no daban a más y se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en los de su compañero de por vida, hasta que Hinata enfoco su vista en las dos niñas que estaban detrás de Sasuke y su cara tenía un rojo carmesí que se acentuó más cuando se volvió a fijar en los ojos de su marido: unos ojos negros que retenían un deseo hacía ella que no duraría mucho en desatarse. Para Sasuke tampoco le paso por desapercibido el deseo de Hinata escondido tras su vergüenza.

-Mitsuko, Mikoto –llamó el pelinegro- ¿Queréis quedaros en casa del usura... de Naruto y Shion? Seguro que les hace ilusión.

Sasuke les sonrió levemente y después se giró hacía su esposa que era un libro abierto: vergüenza y sorpresa era mostrada en su rostro y Sasuke sabía el porqué.

-¡Mama!-gritaron las dos pelinegras- ¿Podemos?

Las dos niñas rogaron e incluso el padre la miró con una pizca de rogación, Hinata tuvo que asentir, sabía como eran los tres Uchihas y prefirió darles permiso a las niñas para ir a ver al Hokage y su esposa Shion quienes adoraban como si fuesen hijas propias a las gemelas Uchiha.

-Las acompaño yo, Hinata. –se ofreció el Uchiha- Vamos, Mitsuko, Mikoto.

La Hyuga abrazó a sus hijas y se despidió de las niñas a quienes no volvería a ver hasta el día siguiente, seguramente. Cuando las perdió de vista entró a casa, prepararía la cena pues ya se hacía tarde.

Por el camino, las niñas le contaban al ojinegro como les iba en la academia ninja, Sasuke no podía estar más orgulloso, eran tan o mejor que él cuando este tenía la edad de las gemelas pelinegras en la academia.

-Decidme, -las interrumpió en su explicación sobre la academia- ¿queréis un hermanito?

Las niñas se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente a su padre.

-¡SI!-gritaron las dos a la vez- ¡Queremos uno!

El Uchiha sonrió y picó a la puerta de la casa que fue abierta por una rubia de ojos lilas.

-¡Mitsu-chan y Miko-chan! –se sorprendió la sacerdotisa y abrazó a las dos niñas- ¿Queréis quedaros?

No hacía falta que le pidieran que se quedase con las niñas, ella siempre que las veía intentaba convencer a sus padres para que le dieran permiso para quedarse alguna noche con ella a dormir.

-Sobre eso...

-¡Nos quedamos! –dijo alegre Mikoto- Hoy nos han dado permiso.

La muchacha abrazó a las pequeñas mientras Naruto aparecía por la puerta que daba a la sala de estar.

-¡Sasuke, luchemos!-dijo el joven hokage rubio- ¡Oh! Pero si son Mikoto-chan y Mitsuko-chan.

-Se quedan –dijo la de ojos lilas- Bueno, Sasuke-san, adiós.

Realmente eran una pareja echa el uno para la otra, Shion había cogido parte del carácter alegre y despreocupado de su esposo y a veces se olvidaba de las otras personas... pero sabía que las cuidarían bien.

-Me marcho –el Uchiha se agachó, abrazó a sus dos hijas y se fue cuando Shion cerró la puerta de la casa-.

Hizo el camino a casa más rápido que cuando llevó a las niñas a casa de su padrino y su madrina. Al llegar, Hinata lo recibió en la entrada y él la besó pasionalmente, más que el anterior y cuando sus pulmones necesitaron aire y se separaron fue el pelinegro quien habló:

-La niñas quieren un hermano y como buen padre, se lo quiero dar.

Él sonrió maliciosamente mientras la veía con pasión abrasadora; ella bajó la mirada, sonrojada pero con una sonrisa divertida por el comentario de su marido: "como buen padre, se lo quiero dar.", entonces, asintió y subió su rostro para continuar con uno de los tantos besos que compartieron esa noche.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno, ¿os ha gustado este fic?

Es el primero que hago de SasuHina... así que no sé si está muy bien...

Bueno, esta idea vino a mi mente mientras pensaba una idea para un fic SasuNaru pero al final acabé haciendo un SasuHina (SI, me gusta tanto el SasuNaru como el SasuHina como el NaruHina... así que acepto cualquier fic de estas parejas por lo que, por favor, respetad los orígenes de este fic aunque no os gusten [es que mucha gente piensa que si te gusta el SasuHina no te puede gustar el SasuNaru y eso no es cierto])

Me animaréis si me dais algún cortito mensaje de ánimo...

¡Gracias!


	2. Extra: Ha venido Sakura

Estaba amaneciendo, Sasuke y Hinata junto con Sai, Naruto y Shion esperaban en la entrada de la Aldea a que Sakura volviese del entrenamiento que le llevó seis largos años. Ya era el día de su vuelta por lo que Naruto quiso ir a recibirla tanto como amigo como Hokage y había arrastrado a su esposa y a sus amigos a acompañarle para recibirla antes de que la llegada se hiciese totalmente oficial y no les dejasen hablar con ella con tranquilidad.

Por en medio del bosque divisaron una sombra que se dirigía hacia ellos y, cuando ya no hubo ni ramas ni hojas que le tapasen, se quedó mirándolos y salió a la poca luz del día que empezaba.

Su cabellera era rosa y le había crecido desde la última vez que la habían visto pero seguía siendo algo corto, a pesar de la enorme fuerza que poseía su figura se veía estilizada y femenina, llevaba una camiseta roja y unos pantalones beige con un leve tono rosado, y encima un abrigo rojo abierto. Se acercó corriendo hacía ellos para abrazarles y a las dos mujeres les dio besos en las mejillas a modo de saludo.

-Hola a todos –acabó por decir la pelirosa tras acabar de saludar- ¿qué tal?

-Bastante bien, Sakura-chan –comentó el Hokage-.

-Si, nosotros estamos bien –dijo la pelinegra- ¿y tú?

-Yo bien –comentó la joven pelirosa-, tenía ganas de veros a todos.

El silencio se hizo presente pero Naruto lo rompió.

-¡Sakura-chan! –llamó el joven- ahora he de ir a la torre, Shikamaru me estará esperando. ¡Luego nos vemos! Y Sasuke... -se detuvo el chico que ya había empezado a correr- después pásate con las niñas para jugar.

-¡Las niñas! –exclamó Hinata- Sasuke, ¿puedes encargarte de ellas, por favor?

El Uchiha sólo asintió y posando un ligero beso en los labios de su esposa, se marchó. La mirada de la pelirosa reflejaba muchísima sorpresa.

-He leído en algunos libros –dijo Sai quien hablaba por primera en aquel día haciendo que las tres se fijaran en él- que después de un encuentro entre mujeres, los hombres sobran. Me voy.

Y en un movimiento rápido se fue.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en mi ausencia, ¿cierto?

Las dos mujeres de pelo largo se giraron hacia su amiga y asintieron.

-Te has perdido muchas cosas, vayamos a mi casa y hablemos –dijo la joven de pelo claro-.

Las tres se dirigieron rápidamente hacia casa de la sacerdotisa. Al llegar se sentaron y Sakura empezó a interrogarles como si de una periodista se tratase.

-Hinata, ¿Qué pasa entre Sasuke y tú?

-Estamos casados.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hará seis años.

La pelirosa se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Sakura-chan? -preguntaron las otras dos-

-Si, ¿quiénes son "las niñas"?

-Son Miko-chan y Mitsu-chan, las hijas gemelas de Hina-chan y Sasuke-san.

-Comprendo. Tengo tantas preguntas, son seis años de los que no tengo información...

-De acuerdo –dijo Hinata- yo puedo hacerte un resumen sobre mi vida durante estos seis años.

Sakura asintió y la Hyuuga empezó a relatar

-Hace seis años, un mes después de que tú te fueras de la aldea, Sasuke y yo empezamos a salir en secreto. Pero cuando quedé embarazada de él, tuvimos que decir la verdad y hacer nuestro romance oficial; mi padre se negó pues Sasuke era un traidor pero le desobedecí, mi amor por el Uchiha era mayor que el temor a mi padre, por lo que, al ser mayor de edad ya, me casé con Sasuke con o sin el permiso de mi padre. Nueve meses después, nacieron la gemelas: Mitsuko y Mikoto.

La pelirosa se había quedado con los ojos como platos al escuchar la historia, el arisco Uchiha se enamoró de la vergonzosa y buena-para-nada de la Hyuga. Pero ella no era quién para decirle a Sasuke a quien debía amar.

-Tengo una pregunta. –dijo la Haruno- ¿el nombre de las niñas?

-Mikoto era el nombre de la madre de Sasuke y Mitsuko el de mi madre.

-¡Y son superbonitas!-dijo la rubia- ¡Son muy monas! Se parecen realmente a su padre aunque son igual de adorables que su madre.

La pelirosa sintió una punzada en su pecho, saber el porqué del nombre de las niñas y que se pareciesen a Sasuke le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Bueno, ¿y tú Shion-san? –curioseó la recién llegada- ¿qué pasó entre Naruto y tú?

-Bueno, hace más o menos seis años, después de marcharte tú de Konoha, vine a la aldea para encontrar a Naruto y... entre esto y aquello acabamos saliendo hace dos años y hace un año que ya estamos casados –dijo ella- y... bueno... vamos a tener un niño.

Las dos chicas que estaban con ella se abalanzaron sobre la rubia pero al momento se alejaron pidiendo perdón.

-Bueno...- dijo Hinata haciendo que le prestasen atención- somos dos... las niñas querían un hermanito.

Las tres rieron la parte final como lo hizo Hinata hacía una semana, pero Sakura no tan divertida, otro hijo de Sasuke que no era suyo.

-Bueno –dijo Sakura Haruno- ¿lo saben los afortunados padres?

-No-dijeron las dos embarazadas- No lo saben.

-¿Y a qué esperáis? –se levantó la kunoichi- ¿vamos?

-Mmm... –comentó la pelinegra- prefiero que no, Sasuke me trata como una frágil muñeca de cristal.

-Y Naruto... se volvería hiperactivo, no creo que quieran tener a un Hokage más hiperactivo aún –todas rieron- pero me parece bien dar una vuelta.

Las tres se levantaron y pasearon por la aldea, se encontraron a Shino, Kiba, Choji, Temari y Neji quien al estar entrenando con Tenten tenía el byakugan activado y vio un punto minúsculo de chakra extraño en la barriga de su prima, aunque era poco, Neji sabía que ese chakra era poderoso pero para que nadie sospechara solo siguió entrenando tras saludar a las tres mujeres.

Al dia siguiente, Sasuke estaba sin dormir por cuidar a su embarazada mujer, aunque esta le dijo que no necesitaba cuidados importantes aún, y Naruto no paró de chillar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que sería padre.

* * *

><p>Este es más bien un extra pues tal y como dice uno de los reviews dejados, habían ciertos misterios por eso he decidido hacer este extra, ya tenía hacer pensado hacer este extra pero como no tenía nada que hacer... ¡aquí el extra!<p>

¡Disfruta y sé feliz!


	3. Ya ha nacido

Las niñas y el ninja se encontraban en la sala de espera. Habían llegado hace unas horas y estaban inquietos, a Sasuke, de por si, no le gustaban los hospitales y las pequeñas Uchiha por lo que aparecería cuando esas puertas se abriesen.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba nervioso y cansado, Hinata le había despertado hacía ya unas dos o tres horas para que se apresurasen en ir al hospital. La kunoichi había tardado unos minutos en aparecer cuando Sasuke entró por la puerta con impaciencia, algo que le caracterizaba, mientras Hinata le decía que debía ser menos ruidoso, que era de noche y muchos pacientes dormían. "_A la mierda los otros pacientes_" había pensado el Uchiha. Por su parte, las dos niñas de siete años se encontraban emocionadas, sabían que su hermanito nacería pronto, desde hacía un mes su padre no dejaba hacer nada a su madre, intentaba hacer las tareas domésticas que solía hacer Hinata, pero a duras penas lo conseguía, ellas dos, Mitsuko y Mikoto, le solían ayudar bajo la mirada de la ojiblanca. A veces, recibían ayuda de Tenten, Shion, Ino o Sakura.

-Sasuke, –llamó una voz dulce conocida por el Uchiha- ¿cómo está Hinata?

-No lo sé, Shion, lleva ahí horas.

Shion se sentó al lado del Uchiha y sacó de una bolsa unos pastelitos que las dos niñas cogieron sonrientes. Puso su mano en el hombro del Uchiha y le dijo que aquello era normal, que se acordase de cuando nacieron las gemelas. Estas últimas se miraron entre ellas y pidieron a Shion que les explicase ese día.

"_Hace siete años, vuestra madre estaba embarazada y vuestro padre estaba de misión, él no quería estar de misión mientras Hinata estaba embarazada pero Naruto se lo pidió porque era urgente, necesitaban a los mejores ninjas de Konoha para la misión, incluso Naruto fue._

_Hinata se quedaba en nuestra casa porque no la podía dejar sola, no mientras ella estuviese en cinta. Entonces, una noche, oí un grito y fui a ver que sucedía. Vuestra madre me miraba con ojos asustados, no sabía que pasaba. La calmé y le dije que era normal, que eso es que vosotras queríais ya ver el mundo y dejar su barriguita. Yo ya había visto a muchas mujeres embarazadas, pues yo he sido sacerdotisa. Rápidamente vinimos hacia aquí, no sin antes dejar una nota diciendo que estábamos en el hospital por si regresaban Sasuke y Naruto._

_Parece ser que ellos llegaron al poco de llegar nosotros aquí y dejar a Hinata bajo los cuidados de los médicos pues Sasuke, vuestro padre, apareció como un torbellino furioso en el hospital, interrogándome sobre como estaba Hinata, que le había pasado, cómo había dejado que una mujer embarazada se hiciese daño y mil preguntas más que no me dejó contestar._"

Las tres miraron al pelinegro que no dejaba de mirar la puerta algo más calmado porque la historia en cierto modo le provocaba diversión. Shion siguió relatando.

"_No fue hasta que le dije que era porque estabais a punto de nacer que se tranquilizó, por unos segundos, después empezó a andar de un lado a otro, nervioso como él solo, no paraba de murmurar, de interrogar a cualquier enfermera o médico que pasase, de lo preocupado que estaba incluso activó su sharingan inconscientemente. No fue hasta que llegó Naruto que Sasuke se tranquilizó, y entonces fue Naruto el que no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, pidiendo disculpas or llevarse a Sasuke cuando Hinata estaba embarazada y cosas así._

_Al poco de llegar Naruto, llegaron los otros ninjas, vuestro padre aparentaba estar totalmente tranquilo al igual que vuestro tío Neji pero os aseguro que no era así. Los dos no paraban de mirar hacia la puerta, vuestro tío Neji usó el Byakugan para poder comentar lo que pasaba dentro de la sala en la que estabais vuestra madre y vosotras junto a Sakura y algunos médicos y enfermeras más_."

El relato se vio interrumpido por Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee y compañía, allí estaban todos los ninjas que tenían la edad de Hinata y habían formado equipo con ella.

-¡Neji! –Gritó Naruto- ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro?

El tío de las gemelas, tras saludarlas levemente, al contrario que su esposa, Tenten, quien las saludaba enérgicamente, miró a Naruto, luego a Sasuke y, por último y con el dojutsu activado, la puerta donde se encontraban los médicos y Hinata. Pero algo ocurrió, a Neji le faltaba chakra para poder mantener el dojutsu activado.

-Me falta chakra. –Informó el Hyuga- Tendremos que esperar.

Los catorce allí reunidos se sentían ansiosos de saber que sucedería allí dentro, ahora que no podían contar con los ojos de Neji.

-¡Ya ha nacido! –Informó una voz alegremente.- ¡Ya ha nacido!

Todos miraron a la dueña de esa voz, Mikoto, quien cogía de las manos a Mitsuko y giraban en círculos riendo. No habían recordado que las gemelas habían heredado cada una un dojutsu, Mikoto el byakugan y Mitsuko el sharingan. Entonces recordaron lo dicho por la niña y se levantaron para mirar la puerta con expectación. De la puerta salió Ino quien se sorprendió de verlos a todos allí.

-Ya ha nacido. –Informó a los presentes- Sasuke, niñas, os quiere ver Hinata, los demás la veréis luego.

Antes de que acabase la frase, el padre de las niñas y había entrado como un rayo al lugar, seguido por las niñas.

-Es un niño –informó Hinata en cuanto vio a Sasuke y las niñas- tenéis un hermanito.

Sasuke se quedó helado. No lo podía creer, un niño… Todos sus sueños, sus aspiraciones, TODO estaba cumplido, y la mayor parte gracias a Hinata. Era un ninja poderoso, había restaurado el honor de los Uchihas y había restaurado la familia Uchiha en Konoha. Casi todo gracias a Hinata. No la podía amar más, se había vuelto a enamorar de ella. Era tan feliz, aunque no lo demostrase.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos, Sasuke?

Las niñas propusieron nombres rápidamente, cada cual más extraño que el anterior.

-Sasuke… -interrumpió la chica mirando al padre de los tres niños allí presentes- ¿Porqué no lo llamamos Itachi?

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Hinata durante un largo tiempo, después mirando al niño que ella llevaba en los brazos y asintió lentamente.

-El nombre de un gran ninja.

Nueve años después, la familia Uchiha era realmente conocida en la aldea, tanto o más como cuando Sasuke era pequeño. Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea casado con Hinata Uchiha, médico ninja y gran kunoichi, Mitsuko y Mikoto Uchiha eran dos jonins de dieciséis años y, el menor, Itachi Uchiha, tenía un rasgo que lo diferenciaba muy bien de cualquier otro ninja.

Itachi Uchiha era conocido por tener el ojo derecho negro como su padre y el ojo izquierdo blanco como su madre. Cuando activaba su dojutsu, sus ojos eran enmarcados por las arrugas típicas del byakugan pero sus pupilas eran de un blanco rojizo con las aspas características del Sharingan. Tanto él como Mitsuko, al contrario que los anteriores Uchihas y su padre, habían desarrollado la habilidad al nacer pues el Byakugan, en mayor medida en él y en menor medida en la mayor de las gemelas, había afectado al Sharingan.

Sasuke y Hinata no cometieron los errores de sus padres, Sasuke no buscaba que sus hijos fuesen los mejores, se sentía orgullosos de cómo eran pues eran frutos de su amor por Hinata y Hinata no es exigía ser algo que no eran, no les exigía que fuesen lo mejor de la aldea o la família, pues eran fruto de su amor por Sasuke.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p>Hola, mis lectores, había pensado en dejarlo como one-shot pero puesto que muchos insistieron en que hubiese continuación, aquí la tenéis. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Decídmelo dejando un review o comentario.<p>

Había pensado en hacer la historia de Naruto y Shion donde también se revelarán cosas de antes de que naciesen las gemelas. ¿La leeríais si hiciese la historia? ¿Qué os gustaría que explicase sobre la historia de Sasuke y Hinata?

**Los personajes y la historia original pertenecen al autor de _Naruto_, Masashi Kishimoto.**

La trama de este fanfic está inventada por mi, no me he basado en ningún otro manga, anime o serie. Los únicos personajes inventados por mi son Mitsuko Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha y Itachi Uchiha (como hijos de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga). En caso de querer poner este fanfic en cualquier lugar que no sea fanfiction, por favor, avisadme por review o por mensaje privado, os doy la libertad de hacerlo (incluso en fanfiction) siempre y cuando se me avise antes o después de hacerlo, por favor, y me ponéis el link o URL de adónde lo habéis subido. Si queréis continuar este fanfic, también avisadme, me gustaría leer como lo continuaríais o acabaríais vosotros. SIEMPRE poned en créditos que el FANFIC lo he hecho yo si lo ponéis en otro lugar, por favor.

Gracias, os agradeceré el apoyo que me deis en los reviews y las críticas constructivas. Y ya sabéis si lo queréis poner en otro lugar, me avisáis, ponéis los créditos (obra original por Masashi Kishimoto y fanic por mi) y ya.

Ya nos veremos.


End file.
